Owned
by Akikko
Summary: The Weasleys are having problems with money, and Ron's not sure he can even go to Hogwarts anymore. But, with Hermione's help, Fred and George present a new idea... DRACORON and HERMIONESNAPE.
1. Sell Yourself

Akikko: I wrote this story while I was away at camp. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters, obviously. The plotline is mine though. SO DON'T TAKE IT.

Chapter 1

Ron sighed. His summer was slowly trickling away, and the fact it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts wasn't comforting to him. He sat on his bed, and his Chudley Cannons' poster rustled against the wall because of the wind that was rushing through the open window.

"Oh, Bugger," he mumbled to himself as he began to shuffle slowly to the window. Ron, who wasn't really used to being worried for too long, had many things on his mind. Mostly, he was thinking about money.

Money had always been a bit of a problem for the Weasleys ('_As Malfoy always loves to point out, the greasy git,'_ thought Ron with a growl), but their financial problems had only grown worse over the summer. Of course, hid older brothers – minus Percy – were trying to help out, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of taking her sons' money. Mr. Weasley was trying his best to work harder, but his position in Muggle Artifacts didn't really get too far— not to mention that the number of Muggle things that had been enchanted by wizards was particularly slow this time of year.

"Oh, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley, a frown evident in her voice. "I just don't know what we're going to do about Hogwarts." Ron had overheard this conversation from a distance away, thanks to his brothers' Extendable Ears they lent to him.

"I'll think of something, Mollywobbles," his dad replied, but an obvious hit of worry laced his words.

But the fact was that it had been weeks since that conversation and Mr. Weasley _hadn't_ come up with anything yet. The days were ticking away, and everyone was trying to think of what to do about the problem. Fred and George told Ron that they were close to getting a plan, but he was skeptical of how realistic of possible it would be.

Ron's silent reflection upon these thoughts were silenced when Pigwedegon zoomed in through the window and into Ron, nearly pushing him over.

"Calm down, Pig," said Ron irritably as the overly excited owl flew circles around his head. Ron grabbed the letter the owl had and began to open it as he reached to give Pig a treat. While Pig was happily munching away, Ron sat back down onto his bed and began to read the letter, which turned out to be from Hermione.

"_Hello, Ronald_," it began, "_Fred and George told me about how they were having troubles with coming up for a solution to a certain problem. I was glad to help, of course, but I had to ask about exactly what their situation was… and that's when I found out about your family's financial problems_." Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment as he continued reading. "_Why couldn't you have told me? You don't have to be so proud all the time, you know._"

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes at Hermione. The girl may be smart, but there are some things she'd never understand. "_Anyway, Fred, George, and I have come up with some ideas. Since my family is in a bit of a financial rut too, I 'm going to be involved in these plans as well. I'm coming over soon, and Fred and George will explain to you what we picked out as the final option_." Ron began to get a bad feeling in his stomach as he read the next few lines.

"_It's not exactly an idea I'm comfortable with, but it works. It's the most realistic and the easiest thing we can get away with. Well… I'll see you soon._" The letter was signed by Hermione, and Ron folded it silently as he began to think of what this idea might be. He closed the window, and when he turned around he saw the twins sitting on his bed.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, surprised. "How did you get in here so quickly?"

"We have our ways, Won-won," said George, grinning. "Anyway, judging by Pig's excitement, I guess you've gotten your letter, right?" added Fred, who was watching Pig fly around the room, waiting for Ron to write a reply, even though he wasn't going to.

"Oh, shove off," said Ron, waving his hand to Pig in order to get the owl to go into its cage. When he walked back to the twins, they were watching him with amusement. Ron was starting to feel nervous as he asked, "So, Hermione said you had an idea…?"

"Oh yeah," said Fred.

"We've got a good one," piped in George.

Ron looked from one to the other, raising an eyebrow. "Does it break any laws?

"… Not exactly," answered George.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Ron, a bad feeling forming in his stomach.

"Aren't our plans always?" asked Fred, his grin widening. Ron was about to say something when George interrupted him.

"Oh, come off it, ickle Ronnykins," said George, his smile giving off a vibe of danger. "You're not _scared_, are you?"

"Of course not!" protested Ron, his ears threateningly close to turning red. "Just go on and tell me."

Fred and George turned to each other, and Fred nodded. "Okay, George. Go on. Tell him."

George turned to Ron, obviously enjoying this. "Well, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and I decided that there was only one way to get through with this year. First semester supplies won't be hard to get, but in order to get things for next semester, you and Hermione are going to –"

"—Sell yourselves," finished Fred, waiting for Ron's reaction.

Ron's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Y-you mean… like…" Ron made a gesture with his hands, trying to get the message of "sex" across.

"No, no!" said George, laughing.

Fred nudged George. "Told you he'd take it that way." Ron's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well with the way you two were acting—" began Ron, flustered.

"Oh, calm down, Won-won," the twins said together.

Fred coughed and began to speak again. "We meant, as in, doing things for people. As in… Hermione doing homework."

"Or you doing others' chores," said George.

"Anything someone asks," Fred nodded.

"But you get to draw the line," said George as he noticed Ron's mouth open as if he was going to argue.

Ron watched the two warily, weighing the consequences. "So…" he began, keeping his thoughts in order, "How would we go about doing this?"

"Well, anyone who wanted something done would come to us," said George, gesturing towards himself and Fred.

"Lee will be spreading the word about this," said Fred. "He'll get the process started. Keep in mind that some professors might find out."

"So would that mean we'd get into trouble?" asked Ron, walking close to the two.

George stood up and put his arm around Ron from the right side, and Fred stood on the left. "Ron, when have we ever worried about trouble?" asked George, glancing over to Fred.

Fred patted Ron on the back. "But, just because you're so worried, do you honestly think the professors will care? If anything, they'll just indulge in your services as well.

"So, what do you say, Ron?" asked George, nudging him.

"Hermy's already agreed to it, you know," added Fred, using Ron's pride to his advantage.

George began, "Are you in –"

"—or out?" finished Fred.

Ron sighed, shrugging his brothers off of him. If he could draw the line where he wanted… then that was good, right? It may end up that he wouldn't get as much money as he could have, but… it meant that there was less of a chance of ending up with creepy people or breaking laws. And if Hermione agreed to it… it must not be a horrible idea, right?

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm in," he said, after a moment's pause.

George and Fred gave each other a high-five. "Told you he'd agree to it," said George, winking at Fred.

"Well, that's all we needed to know," said Fred, walking to the door.

George followed after him. "The real thing begins at school," he said, and then the twins walked out of the door together, waving a goodbye to their brother.

When they left, Ron groaned and plopped down onto his bed. "What have I gotten myself into…?" he muttered to himself, his eyes fluttering shut.

But not even his vivid imagination could cover the half of it…

* * *

**Akikko: I hope you enjoyed it so far! See you next chapter!**


	2. Diagon Alley!

**Akikko****Whee****, it's Chapter 2! **

**Didsclaimer****: If I really owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing ****fanfiction****? **

Chapter 2

Ginny burst into Ron's room. "Get up!" she shouted, shoving her brother almost off the bed.

Ron groaned. "Gin, what are you all worked up about?" he muttered as he sat up in his bed.

"Hermione's here!" she said, as if that explained everything. "So stop sleeping so much and come downstairs! Mum's making breakfast." With that, Ginny ran out of Ron's room.

Ron yawned and stretched his arms, slowly standing up. He shuffled over to his closet and slipped off his clothes, lazily grabbing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. He closed the door to his closet and picked a blue sweater-jacket off of his dresser, which he put on as he walked through the door.

As he started down the stairs, he could hear everyone bustling n the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Hermione (as usual) and Fred and George were… well, being Fred and George. Ron heard Ginny attempt to drag Hermione away from his mum, and apparently she succeeded, because when he finally reached the last step, Hermione was there to greet him.

"Ronald!" said Hermione, Ginny standing behind her. She was excited, so it looked, presumably because she was finally reunited with one of her very few female friends; Ginny. She rushed towards Ron and hugged him quickly. "How are you?"

Ron returned the hug, and replied, "Hey, Mione. I'm doing fine, how abou—" However, he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald, dear!" she said, rushing towards the two girls and one boy. "Good morning. Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Of course, mum," said Ron, but really, Ron had absolutely no idea that they were leaving to buy supplies this soon. He reached into the pocket of his sweater-jacket to make sure his wand was still there. It was still slightly poking out of the pocket as he put his hand back to his side.

"Well, come to the table, dear. We've got to eat so we can hurry there!" Mrs. Weasley went back over to the table where Fred and George were levitating food and plates to the table, only resisting throwing the food to each other because Mrs. Weasley was watching them very carefully.

Ginny began walking over, gesturing for Hermione to follow. Hermione glanced over to Ron and then walked to the kitchen. As she sat down at the table, Ron trudged over, feeling a bit of apprehension over going to Diagon Alley so soon. That meant school was only a few days away.

'_In fact…_' thought Ron as he took his place at the table, '_We__ go to the Hogwarts Express… tomorrow!_' He was shocked. He didn't know summer had gone by so quickly… or that Mum would buy supplies so late. Then he remembered. Money problems.

Sighing, Ron took a sip of orange juice from his glass. Fred and George stopped their tricks for a moment in order to look at him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" asked Fred, grinning. George's grin was just as wide, mischievousness written all over his face. "This year should prove to be interesting, yeh?" George added.

"Uh. Yeah," muttered Ron, avoiding the curious glances from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione looked a bit worried, but she said nothing.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged her shoulders, dismissing it. Usually she would mollycoddle over all of the possibilities, but this really didn't strike her as odd. Her motherly intuition sensed that it was nothing that would get the children hurt or kicked out. Besides, when she went to Hogwarts, she had her share of fun. Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself as she remembered the excitement of eloping with Arthur after 7th year… Not that any of her children would do that. Would they? Before panic could strike her, she shook her head as the others began to eat quickly.

Ron pushed his eggs around his plate with his fork, but quickly ate them when he noticed the others were already done.

As Ginny and Fred put dishes in the sink, George nudged Ron, Hermione with him.

"Lee says he's all ready for when we get to school," whispered George. "It'll probably turn out that you'll have a job as early as the second day."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ron?" asked Hermione. Ron was a bit surprised to see her nervously bite her lip, something he thought would never happen. He had a feeling that if he said no, she would gladly follow suit. But that would mean they wouldn't get anywhere…

Ron nodded his head. "I'm sure, Mione. Besides, what have we got to lose?"

George patted Hermione on the back consolingly. "He's right, Hermy. Now that we've got that settled… to Diagon Alley!" George rushed over to Fred, helping him and Ginny with their dishes.

Hermione sighed, and Ron gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be all right, Hermione."

Hermione turned to him. "It's not really that I'm worried about what will happen… It's more about; how am I going to make the same paper sound different when I write it so many times?"

Ron laughed and Hermione grinned slightly. However, they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley once more.

"Everybody ready, then?" she looked around, and Ginny, Fred, and George stood next to Ron and Hermione. "All right, then. Let's go!"

They all stood next to the fire, floo powder ready. Mrs. Weasley went first.

"Diagon Alley!"

Then Ginny. "Diagon Alley!"

Next it was Fred and George's turns. "Diagon Alley!" "Diagon Alley!"

Ron and Hermione, still in The Burrow, glanced nervously at each other. "Well…" said Hermione.

"Hermione…" said Ron, about to talk to her about the deal, but he was cut short by her.

"Diagon Alley!" she said, loudly.

Ron sighed, looking around the now empty Burrow. He straightened, cleared his throat, and said;

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

**Akikko****: I've only got a bit of the next chapter written, so it may take longer to update. Sorry! **


End file.
